Sex on the Beach
by WinxClub63
Summary: Emilia, una chica de 17 años, vive en Miami con su madre latina y su padre americano. Todavia no tiene novio, pero si tiene sus mejores amigas, Aracely y Susana. Nuestra historia comienza cuando las tres BFFs salen juntas a la playa en la noche dos dias antes que empieza su ultima año en la escuela secundaria.


**Capítulo 1**

"No! De verdad lo hizo?!" Aracely pregunto a Emilia.

"Si! Ay, este Mariano es demasiado infantil, les juro!" dijo Emilia.

"No, ese hermano tuyo..." Susana comento y las tres chicas empezaron a reír.

Se caminaban en la playa, donde fueron luces y música en todos lados, por si era dos días antes de empezar un año nuevo en la escuela. Y para esas tres, fue la última. Ellas van graduar de Albert Gonzalez High School este año.

Mientras caminar, las chicas notaron en el bar de la playa un hombre _demasiado_ guapo. O "Super HOT!", como se dice aquí en Miami.

"Ay, mira este guapo..." dijo Susana.

"Si, que bombon. Quiero tomarlo en mi boca..." dijo también Aracely.

"Ay, si... ¿Pero no se ve un poco grande, chicas?" agredo Emilia.

"¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importa?" dijo Aracely. Emilia solo rodó sus ojos, y las tres se fueron a sentarse en el sofá en la arena, para poder ver mejor al hombre. De vez en cuando, susurraban y hablaban sobre él, y cuando las noto, se miraban al otro lado. El hombre solo se rio. Al fin, decidió el hombre a enviarlas algo.

"Perdón," llego el camarero a las chicas, "el señor las envió esto – tres ´Sex on the Beach´."

Las chicas miraban una a la otra en shock. Y solo segundos después llego el hombre a su sofá. "¿Puedo acompañarles, chicas?" pregunto y se sentó.

"Ahh..." fue lo que las chicas podrían decir.

"Gracias por las bebidas, señor," por fin dijo Emilia.

"De nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para chicas tan lindas como ustedes..." dijo el hombre.

"Gracias..." dijeron Emilia, Aracely y Susana juntas y se sonrojaron.

"Ay, no nos presentamos: yo soy Emilia, ella es Susana y ella es Aracely," dijo Emilia.

"Bueno, mucho gusto, Emilia, Susana y Aracely..." dijo el hombre y beso el dorso de la mano de Emilia. "Yo soy Pedro."

"Nos encanta, Pedro," dijo Aracely.

"La verdad que soy nuevo en Miami, antes viví en California, y no esperaba encontrar chicas tan hermosas en mi primera semana aquí," conto Pedro.

"Ay, gracias," dijo Susana.

"Si, gracias, estamos muy halagadas, pero la verdad es que-" empezó a decir Emilia, pero Aracely la pellizcó. "Por favor, cállate, Emi," Aracely le dijo a través de sus dientes.

Los cuatro sentaron ahí toda la noche, bebiendo uno o dos vasos más, y las cosas entre Pedro y Emilia se hicieron más calientes. Pedro la invito a su habitación en el hotel, que estaba muy cerca, y a pesar de que ella no estaba tan borracha, Emilia acepto la invitación.

Una vez que el ascensor llegó a su piso, los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Y pronto, cuando llegaron a su habitación, Pedro comenzó a quitarse la ropa y besó su cuello. Emilia comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y le quitó la respiración cuando la besó en el cuello. La llevó a la cama, y una vez que estuvo encima de ella, ella dijo "Antes de que hagamos algo, debes saber que soy virgen". Él le sonrió y dijo "Entonces me aseguraré de que tu primera vez sea perfecta", y después la beso.

En el momento que él entro en ella, ella sintió paz en todo su cuerpo. Él definitivamente hizo su promesa. Fue perfecto. A veces se besaron en la boca, y a veces se besaron el cuello del otro.

Ya no le importaba que ella tiene 17 años y el... no lo sabe.

Unas horas después, Emilia despertó y realizo que todavía estaba en la habitación de hotel de Pedro. ¡Saco su celular de su bolso y la hora fue 3:45AM!

Ella se vistió muy rápido y silenciosamente, y salió del hotel, y empezaba a caminar a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, algo como 20 minutos después, su perro, Mickey, comenzó a ladrar.

"Shh, Mickey, shut up!" lo dijo en inglés y fue a su habitación.

Dos días después fue el primer día de la escuela. ¡Susana y Aracely querían detalles de _todo_ de lo que paso dos noches antes con el Señor Pedro!

"¡Ay, chicas, fue increíble! De verdad que no tengo palabras para describir lo que paso con él. Prometió que será perfecto, y si fue perfecto, él hizo su promesa," las conto Emilia.

"¡Ay, Emi, que increíble! Se suena tan hermoso. ¿Crees que vas a volver de a ver?" la pregunto Aracely.

"Ojala. Pero no creo que mis papas le van a gustar que estoy saliendo con un hombre más grande que yo," se rio Emilia.

"¿Ah, descubriste cuantos años tiene?" pregunto Susana.

"Todavía no, pero en este momento no me importa," Emilia dijo.

Sonó la campana, y las chicas caminabas hasta su clase juntas. Todos estaban susurrando, tratando de descubrir quién es su nuevo maestro. Al fin, la puerta se abrió y entro el nuevo maestro. Y cuando mostro su cara, Emilia, Susana y Aracely miraron una a la otra en shock.

"¡Buen día, clase! Yo soy tu nuevo maestro, Sr. Gomez, pero ustedes me pueden llamarme _Pedro_."


End file.
